


Rescue

by raininshadows



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: Springer is captured by Decepticons on a mission gone wrong and Arcee has to rescue him.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet_and_sour_candy_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_and_sour_candy_77/gifts).



> Hope you like the fic!

It was going to be a normal-enough mission. Springer had been on enough broadly similar ones that Arcee knew this was hardly worth worrying too much about. Perceptor’s latest brilliant idea for a new power source needed some bizarre and obscure mineral called eclanite to work, and the only place they could find it was a distant asteroid, and therefore a group had to go to said distant asteroid and retrieve an appropriate quantity of the stuff. It was a pretty common sort of mission. Usually nothing went wrong, and even on the rare occasions when something did go wrong it usually didn’t mean much. Mechanical malfunctions were easily fixed, or the Decepticons’ attack was a disarrayed and easily repelled mess, or the hostile aliens were easily convinced that the Autobots were more trouble to fight than they were worth. And Ultra Magnus and Sky Lynx weren’t exactly incapable of handling trouble, so it wasn’t even like Springer was going to be alone out there.

It was a surprise to everyone, including Arcee, when Ultra Magnus and Sky Lynx returned without any eclanite and explained that Springer was missing, possibly dead. 

But that was what had happened. The Decepticons had been there, and had fought back better than expected, and Ultra Magnus and Sky Lynx had had to flee. The last they’d seen of Springer, he was lying still, energon in a pool beneath him, one of the Decepticons leaning over him. 

“I’m sorry, Arcee,” Rodimus said, his tone unusually gentle. 

Arcee cycled her vents once, then again. “It’s okay. You’re not sure he’s dead, right?”

“That’s right,” Ultra Magnus said. “It’s possible the Decepticons have captured him, or that he was left on the asteroid and has managed to recover. I will be returning with Sky Lynx as soon as possible to see if he’s still there.”

“I want to come with you,” Arcee said firmly. 

Rodimus and Magnus glanced at each other. “Of course,” Rodimus said after a few seconds. “Going to need a bunch of bots, actually. Everyone we can get.”

Before they could go any further, there was a knock on the door, followed almost immediately by Sludge opening it. “Rodimus,” he declared, “Galvatron want talk to you.”

“Where?” Rodimus asked immediately.

“In control room,” Sludge said. 

“Thanks, Sludge, we’ll be there in a minute,” Rodimus said. He shifted into vehicle mode, followed by the rest of the group, and sped towards the control room. 

“Do you think he’s got Springer?” Arcee asked. 

“Probably,” Ultra Magnus said. “Although I can’t imagine why he’d be contacting us, if he did.”

“Maybe he wants to to trade Springer for something we have,” Rodimus said. 

“I hope so,” Arcee said fervently.

When they arrived, Galvaron was complaining to Perceptor about Rodimus’s lateness. “We’re here, Galvatron,” Rodimus called as he transformed back into his bipedal mode, cutting Galatron off. 

“Ah, finally,” Galvatron said. “I have something of yours, Rodimus Prime, and I think you want it back.” He stepped back from the vidscreen to reveal Springer, conscious and angry-looking but heavily restrained. 

“Springer!” Arcee blurted out. He looed up for a moment. 

Galvatron smiled. “Yes. The green Triple Changer. And in exchange for his return, I want you to give me the mining rights on that asteroid, and the plans for the device you were hoping to construct with it. Meet me on that asteroid with your side of the bargain in twenty-four hours if you agree.” The video cut off.

Rodimus stared at the screen for a minute. “Rodimus,” Arcee said before he could say anything, “I have an idea.”

Rodimus looked at her, along with everyone else in the control room, and grinned. “All right. What’s your idea?”

“Sky Lynx and I could go to Chaar and I could rescue Springer, now that we know he’s alive and with the Decepticons. I spent long enough with Elita-One’s Female Autobots that I’m sure I could do it.”

Rodimus pondered the idea for a moment. “All right,” he said finally. “But you can’t get captured yourself. We already have to deal with getting Springer back, we can’t add you or Sky Lynx to that.”

“Of course not,” Arcee said confidently.

So a few hours later she found herself approaching Chaar inside Sky Lynx. They were coming from the far side of the planet, where the Decepticons would have a harder time picking them up. He landed as close to their base as possible without being detected. “Good luck,” he said softly as she headed out. 

“Thanks,” she said, and then shifted into alt-mode and raced into the cave network. 

The cave network went deep into the heart of Chaar, but the Autobots had managed to map it enough over the years that Arcee had a decent idea of where she was and how she could get to the Decepticon base. The trip was mostly uneventful — it was nighttime on Chaar, and the wildlife was all sleeping. The Decepticon base, though, was wide awake. Heavy fog had covered the base, but she could see Sweeps patrolling through the fog. 

Arcee found it almost suspicious how easy a time she had getting over the walls and into the base. The Decepticon base had clearly been retrofitted from some building that hadn’t been a base, and the Sweeps were having a hard time seeing through the fog — there was one second when she’d thought she’d been caught on the open area between the walls and the main building, but the Sweep moved on without stopping. 

Once inside the base, things got somewhat harder. There were fewer Decepticons, but they had a much easier time seeing her. She had to dodge around hallway corners and cross doorways as fast as possible without being seen. It didn’t help that she wasn’t sure where Springer was being kept. 

After a nerve-racking hour or two of exploring, she finally managed to find what appeared to be the prison area, empty of Decepticons. Most of the doors opened as she approached; the only one that stayed close proved to be locked. 

Arcee knew she didn’t have time to figure out how to unlock this door. She ran through her mental map of the area and confirmed that they weren’t that far from being able to escape into the caves, and then to Sky Lynx. She took a moment to examine the lock, and then pulled out her blaster and shot the lock. 

The door slid obediently open, but an alarm went off simultaneously. Springer, who’d been asleep with his hands cuffed behind his back inside, woke up as Arcee entered the room. “Hi, Arcee-“ 

She sliced the cuffs off and pulled him to the door. “Hi, Springer. Come on, Sky Lynx is waiting this way.”

In the distance, they could hear footsteps. Both of them shifted into vehicle mode and began to speed towards the exit, Arcee in the lead. When they got outside, a phalanx of Sweeps were waiting. Springer shifted into his helicopter form, Arcee grabbed on, and they both shot over the Sweeps and the wall. The Sweeps followed them into the cave system.

Sky Lynx was waiting when they arrived. The Sweeps tried to pursue him, but gave up after a few minutes. 

They spent several minutes snuggling and kissing. “Excuse me,” Sky Lynx said, “but please don’t forget that you’re still inside me.”

“Right. Sorry, Lynx,” Springer called. Both Springer and Arcee laughed.


End file.
